Dead Rising 2 skills
Like Frank in the first game, Chuck gains new skills as he levels up in Dead Rising 2. As in Dead Rising, the order in which the skills are acquired is randomized. Due to the smaller skill list when compared to Dead Rising, the odds of gaining skills are smaller. } Left Click |-valign=top | !Elbow Drop |Powerful move which knocks down multiple zombies around you. The higher the jump, the greater the payoff. Negates all falling damage. | Tap to jump then and tap }} | Tap to jump then and tap }} | Tap to jump then and tap }} |-valign=top | !Smash |Smashes a zombie's head into ground. For an instant kill, slam it into an object, a raised flooring, slight or higher, a wall, or another zombie. If a zombie is slammed into an object, the zombie will die, but the object will be destroyed in the process. | and press and hold }} | and press and hold }} | Left Click while holding }} |-valign=top |rowspan=2| !Hands Off |Lifts a zombie lightly off the ground and tears its arms off, an instant kill. | and tap }} | and tap }} | and tap }} |- | |colspan=4|Chuck is invincible the moment he grabs a zombie's arms. This can be a good move to use while in the middle of a crowd. The body that Chuck kicks away can knock down other zombies as well. While Chuck is picking up the body, a player can aim the direction that he performs the kick in by moving the left thumbstick, or with WASD on PC.Kevin Hall, Dead Rising 2 Case West Walkthrough, IGN, January 6, 2011. |-valign=top | !Pick Up |Pick up a zombie (slow movement while carrying) and throw it at other zombies for instant kills. | and press and HOLD }} | and press and HOLD }} | while holding }} |-valign=top |colspan=8|'Kicks' |-valign=top | !Jump Kick |A quick way to move around the environment and knock over a zombie in your path. | While jumping tap | While jumping tap | While jumping tap Left Click |-valign=top | !Double Leg Drop Kick |A heavy frontal clear out attack capable of knocking down many zombies but leaves you vulnerable. Negates all falling damage. | While jumping HOLD | While jumping HOLD | While jumping HOLD Left Click |-valign=top | !Front Kick |Focused standing kick attack which knocks a zombie away from you. | and tap }} | and tap }} | and tap }} |-valign=top | !Foot Sweep |Trips zombies in your way giving you time to escape or face a different threat. | Hold and press and HOLD | Hold and press and HOLD | Hold and press and HOLD |-valign=top |colspan=8|'Counter zombie's grapple attacks' |-valign=top | !Backdrop |When grabbed from behind, a fast rear defensive move where you will slam zombies backwards with all your body weight. | While grabbed wiggle quickly |While grabbed wiggle quickly | While grabbed move the Mouse left and right quickly |-valign=top | !DDT |When grabbed from in front a fast frontal defensive move which slams the attacker's head into the ground. | While grabbed wiggle quickly |While grabbed wiggle quickly | While grabbed move the Mouse left and right quickly |-valign=top |colspan=8|'Attack zombies on the ground' |-valign=top | !Curb Stomp |Smash a zombie laying on the ground with the full force of your boot. | Hold and tap | Hold and tap | Hold while holding |-valign=top | !Power Bomb |Picks up zombie laying on the ground and slams it again onto the ground, instantly killing it and knocking other zombies down. | and tap }} while standing over a zombie's feet who is laying on the ground | and tap }} while standing over a zombie's feet who is laying on the ground | and tap }} while standing over a zombie's feet who is laying on the ground |-valign=top | !Field Goal |Quick way to dispatch crawling zombies on the ground. Also works on already dead zombies for an extra 25 pp. | and tap }} while standing over zombie's head | and tap }} while standing over zombie's head | and and tap }} while standing over a zombie's head |} Trivia *Using the Hand-to-Hand magazine helps out with securing an instant kill to zombies not normally instantly killed barring the Double Leg Drop Kick, Elbow Drop, Hands Off, Pick Up, Field Goal, Power Bomb, and Curb Stomp skill moves. **The only exceptions to this are the Front Kick and Foot Sweep skill moves. *The Double Leg Drop Kick is the best attack to deal with Sullivan and TK in their fights. *The Double Leg Drop Kick can also be used to jump off of the 2nd floor railings of the Royal Flush Plaza and the Palisades Mall without taking fall damage, if timed right. *The hit detection of the Elbow Drop can allow for a maximum of two hits, if directly hitting the center hitbox of a zombie or human. This can instantly kill Looters, Mercenaries, and Gas Zombies. *The Dodge Roll is a safe way to exit an area/door surrounded by zombies as you can activate it whilst in the middle of a roll. *The Dodge Roll animation can be canceled. This is only done when you have an item in your inventory that is light. During the animation of the Dodge Roll, press twice and, if done right, Chuck will magically stand erect from just canceling the Dodge Roll, mid-roll. *The skill Haymaker is a physical attack that makes an appearance in another Capcom game, Resident Evil 5. The move is used by Chris Redfield, another burly protagonist. *There is a glitch when Chuck uses the Pick Up skill move. When pressing / , Chuck will normally call out, but the call out gets interrupted and Chuck will throw down any zombie that he is currently holding. *When done on a zombie lying face down on the ground instead of face up, the Power Bomb actually becomes another wresting move, called the Fly Swatter. *While there is no in-game option to do so, it is possible to remap the controls on the PC version by editing keymap.txt found in the game files. Gallery References Category:Dead Rising 2 Gameplay Category:Gameplay Category:Dead Rising 2: Case Zero Gameplay